


Please don't leave me

by Hedalexa_forever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedalexa_forever/pseuds/Hedalexa_forever
Summary: Eliza Taylor loves her job playing Clarke Griffin on the 100, the cast are like family but when Alycia Debnam-Carey walks onto set things start to change. Can she tell her how she feels before it's to late.
Relationships: Alycia Debnam-Carey/Eliza Taylor, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. So after re reading one of my favourite fic's I felt like I wanted to explore my version of Eliza and Alycia so here is the beginning. I have tons of ideas for it so if its not too bad let me know and il get started on the next chapter ☺ thanks for reading in advance!

Eliza Taylor was a normal girl born and raised in australia, creative and bright with a longing to use that creative streak for her passion. Countless auditions, small parts here and there but getting thrust into the world of the 100 was something she wasn't quite ready for. Then came the fans and the outpouring of love and her heart warmed at the thought of making something people truly loved and related too, the fame becoming something she was getting used too until Alycia Debnam - Carey walked onto set and straight into her heart, she was breathtakingly beautiful and so funny and sweet that they had become best friends almost instantly, sharing anything and everything with each other, endless laughs on set and constant messages when they weren't. The beautiful and fierce Lexa had stolen the fans hearts and Clarke's in the process and the clexa ship was growing, strong and loyal and being a part of that was insanely close to both of there heart's but while Clarke was inevitably falling head over heels, completely in love with her beautiful commander, Eliza found herself falling for Alycia at the exact same rate, causing a whirlwind of emotions within. Small touches and lingering looks being shared more often between the two friends making Eliza wonder if maybe she was the luckiest person alive and her goddess best friend maybe felt some of the things she was currently stressing about as she re read her script for the millionth time that day. 

Her heart broke everytime she read the script for the new episode, Lexa was going to die and both her and Clarke were going to loose the most important person in there lives. The panic was setting in, the need to tell Alycia how she really felt was getting stronger if only she could get past the fear of loosing her completely.  
A knock at the door broke the panic washing over her body as she came back to reality, placing the script down on the coffee table sat in the middle of the hotel room she was currently living in she stood and smiled at the beautiful voice coming through the door as Alycia strode in with a warm smile on her face, the summer dress she was wearing left her long legs on full show and the sight made her mouth run dry. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony allowing her beautiful features to be on full show and the green in her eyes, her favourite shade of green sparkled and she could swear it got that bit brighter when they were together. Taking her friend in she noticed a slight blush creep across her insane cheekbones and realised she was staring, clearing her throat and straightening out her dress she pulled her friend into a hug holding her for maybe a little longer then she should have but with no resistance why the hell not. 

'' Im going to miss this '' the words came out as a whisper, small and unsure making her squeeze the brunette that much harder, her eyes welling up at the few small words that ment so much more to her then her friend knew. If only she knew how much she was going to miss her too, how much her heart was breaking at the thought of her leaving the show and in the process leaving her behind. Pulling back with closed eyes she forces the unshed tears away not wanting to scare Alycia off. 

'' Im going to miss you too leesh, but were going to stay in touch right? I don't want to loose you '' 

'' Of course, your not getting rid of me that easy Eliza, Clarke might be loosing Lexa but you'll never lose me '' the words came out with a soft smile, emerald eyes full of love and honesty causing her to stumble a little. Tomorrow was going to be the hardest day of shooting she would probably ever have and yes they had the little afterparty the cast was throwing to say there goodbyes and celebrate the life of Lexa as a small consolation but right now the girl she was falling hard for was right infront of her with a face full of love making her heart skip insane beats to her beautiful drum, maybe now was the time, she was worth the risk right? 

'' Alycia I..... ''


	2. Chapter 2

The cast of the 100 was a tight knit group, season one had really brought them all together, Marie, Lindsey and Eliza were especially close, always goofing around between takes and playing pranks on the boys on set and in the hotel they were all staying in so as a newcomer Alycia was nervous coming onto set. She knew her character was the badass Heda Lexa Kom Trikru, ruthless and brave but she also knew she had a soft side and it was Eliza's character Clarke that was going to bring that out. It was the complexities of Lexa that drew her to take the part, she was good and yearned for peace but not everyone could see it and Alycia couldn't wait to get stuck in. 

The shoots were long but the group of ragtag friends took her in almost immediately and her and Eliza had grown close quickly, sharing almost everything with each other....almost.   
Honestly she couldn't take her eyes of the beautiful blonde from the first moment she saw her, those piercing blue eyes and soft pink lips haunted her dreams most nights, her heart would beat faster everytime they had the slightest of touch, so as there characters grew closer the need for Eliza got harder to push away. When Lexa kissed Clarke she almost lost herself in those soft lips, the connection felt so real so Eliza and Alycia, leaving her head a mess of emotions afterwards but there relationship had become so important to her she couldn't risk it, as far as she knew Eliza was straight making her 100% not her type even if there small touches were getting more frequent, more bold. 

Finding out Lexa was going to die was a blow she wasn't ready for, yes filming the 100 clashed with fear but the thought of never donning her armour again or the fact that she would be leaving Clarke broken hearted after they finally give in to there feelings was shattering. She knew the fans would be furious when they watched the episode and frankly she was with them, Lexa deserved better. The days leading upto filming she naturally gravitated towards Eliza, every spare minute spent having lunches together, watching movies in Eliza's room cuddled under the duvet like is was the most natural thing in the world and it was apart from the earth shattering feelings she had coursing through her, the need to pull her in and taste her pink lips over and over again. 

The fact that she was deeply in love with Eliza had crept up on her slowly as there friendship grew and knowing they would be filming there last scenes together, that she would be leaving everyone behind, leaving Eliza behind made the need to be with her so much stronger, if only she could be brave enough to tell her best friend how she really feels. 

So she found herself outside Eliza's door, it was the day before that dreaded scene and they both had the day off to prepare and of course she planned on doing just that just with the beautiful blonde by her side while she did. Knocking on the door she shouted Eliza's name through the thin wood just like she has every other day before letting herself in to find Eliza standing in a soft green summer dress, her golden wavy locks pulled over one shoulder and her face covered in the happiest smile. She didnt think she would ever see a more beautiful and perfect person in this life time and the thought terrified her. 

Being pulled into the sweetest of embraces she inhaled the intoxicating scent that was Eliza Taylor a smell that she would swear was burned into her memory, melting into her arm's the feeling of sharing a small part of what shes truly holding inside pulls the words from her mouth and when its returned in kind she feels a warmth spread throughout her entire body, maybe Eliza is feeling it too? Maybe one day we could be more then what we are now? The thoughts consume her until hands are holding her face on either side forcing her eyes up into deep blue orbs 

'' Alycia I..... '' 

The words come out shaky and small which sends panic shooting through her core, the thought of Eliza knowing how she really feels makes the panic grow until soft plump lips are on hers in a slow tender kiss holding her in place, confusion taking over the panic as her lips move on there own against Eliza's and God does she taste good, so much better then she ever imagined. She melts into the kiss, hands moving to grip gently at Eliza's hips as she pulls her in close forcing there lips deeper into each other for barely a minute before she feels Eliza pulling back leaving her searching her face for more, fear coming off of her in waves 

'' Eliza? '' 

'' Alycia I....i have feelings for you ''


	3. Chapter 3

'' Alycia I....i have feelings for you '' 

The word's rush off her tongue forcing there way out before she has a chance to stop them and just like that the air in the room changes, green eyes stare back in disbelief and what she can imagine as panic as she watches Alycia process what shes just confessed, the thought of taking the words back with some ridiculous excuse crosses her mind as she continues to wait for Alycia to say something....anything but she pushes it down as her eyes drop to stare at her own feet, unable to watch as her best friend prepares to reject her. 

'' Eliza I like you so fucking much '' 

Looking up in shock she finds Alycia closer then before, her warm breath mingling with her own, stormy green eyes roaming over her face as she stands now waiting for her response. Warmth spreads through her body as she searches her favourite green eyes for any hint of a lie but all she finds is love, the sight propels her forward crashing there lips together once more in a kiss filled with passion as they melt into each others soft lips, each taking there time not wanting to rush a single second of what they've both wanted since they very first met.  
Feeling Alycia start to pull away she moves her trembling hand to rest on the back of her neck rubbing her thumb over the fine hair's settled there, keeping her close she opens her eyes, blue gazing deeply into green as she watches panic flash across them 

'' Alycia? What is it? Is this not ok? '' 

What feels like hours pass waiting for her best friend to speak, the girl who walked onto set and took her breath away from the very first moment she allowed her eyes to roam across her beautifully soft features, her leeshy, the most important person to ever have a place in her heart 

'' I dont want to mess this up Eliza, your my best friend and im leaving in a few days. What if we do this and then when were apart we fall apart, I dont think I could survive that. Oh god what have we done! I can't lose you Liza '' 

'' Woah woah everything will be ok leesh I promise, just calm down ok, take deep breathes '' 

Needing the brunette to breath she begins to rub small circles on the back of her neck watching as the panic instantly starts to seep away, pupils slowly returning to normal as the storm of green settles in her beautiful eyes 

'' Listen to me Alycia Debnam-Carey, you are beautiful and brilliant and you will never lose me ever! No matter how far away we are from each other. This between us whatever it is isnt going to change that '' 

Watching the light return to Alycia's features she releases a breath she didn't realise she was holding as she absentmindedly leans her forehead against the woman stood inches from her, fingers moving to tangle in brown locks 

'' Eliza can I kiss you? '' 

With a heart fit to burst at the words she longed to hear for what felt like her whole life she looses herself in the thoughts of what her and Alycia could be, what this could mean for both of them. Long distance love, would they eventually move in together? Does Alycia ever want to get married? Have kids? Will we tell people or keep it a secret? The questions keep coming endlessly until lips are on hers silencing everything else but the soft noise of Alycia breathing as her lips move against hers a small laugh escaping them both as they pull each other closer, Eliza's hands ghosting down Alycia's side's stopping on soft curves, her summer dress paper thin underneath her fingers.  
Alycia's lips leave hers far too soon causing a whine to escape as her eyes lock onto bright green, warmth spreading through her body at the smirk currently sitting on beautiful lips 

'' You know....our fans are going to go crazy when they find out its not just Lexa that's into gorgeous blonde's '' 

'' You think I'm gorgeous? '' the words leave a red hot blush on her cheeks for Alycia to see 

'' Really Eliza thats what you got from that '' the smirk spreading into a full blown cheeky grin as her eyes flick between Eliza's lips and back up to her eye's 

'' Ok ok sorry your right but in my defence the girl I've been massively crushing on just called me gorgeous so kind of your fault. How about you wipe that grin off your face and we figure out what we're going to do about press and literally everybody outside this room because the need to kiss you like ALL the time is going to be a problem '' 

Hearing her favourite laugh she watches Alycia flick her hair from left to right, confidence oozing from her defined features 

'' God your adorable! Now come here '' 

Settling into each other bodies closer then there normal slouch sessions on the sofa they relax into comfortable silence, hands more confident then before as they intertwine with each other enjoying the new feeling of what might be as they decide what to do about the masses of people constantly watching there every move let alone there friends and family and the small elephant in the room that Alycia is moving Cross Country in just a few day's and God did she want to tell her to stay, tell her that shes not sure how she's going to cope without being near her but she doesn't instead she reaches up and places a soft kiss to the underside of her jaw 

'' Were going to be alright arent we '' 

The word's are swallowed by pink lips, soft and filled with all the words needed in that moment when they weren't quite ready to be spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now lets see how our favourite pair cope with there new relationship ☺ lots of fun and fluff to come 😁 also thanks for sticking with the intro, bigger chapters to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff  
> Fluff  
> Fluff  
> 😁☺

Thumbing through the page's of the dreaded script Eliza can't help but get angry every time she settles on that particular bit of the scene, the pain Clarke is feeling in that moment written out for her and Alycia to see, damn this girl goes through a lot! The only consolation is the beautiful girl sat infront of her, legs crossed, eyes focused on the same Script with a hint of sadness in her face, the girl that she plans on seeing so much more of even if there time on the show is ending. Reaching out she squeezes Alycia's hand pulling the girls eyes up to focus on hers, the green a little darker then normal and she doesn't need to ask why she already knows....letting Lexa go is going to be hard for both of them but so much harder for Alycia and the thought makes her heart clench 

'' This totally sucks! I mean why the hell does Lexa have to die, why can't they just part ways for now? Even let her die in a more badass way like she deserves! God I hate this so much '' 

'' I know leesh I hate it too but hey were going to make this scene the most beautiful thing people have ever seen! We can at least do that for her, really make them feel it which I don't think will be hard, I'm going to miss Lexa so much! '' that seems to bring a small smile to the brunettes face making the clench in her heart all but disappear 

'' Yeah your right, if this is the scene we've been given then its going to be a scene to remember. Let's just let our bodies do what they feel is right and I know it will be amazing, maybe even too convincing '' she says with a wink and a knowing smirk making her swoon even more then she thought was possible 

'' Um I have a feeling we won't have any problems convincing the fans our chemistry is real, staying in control is what I'm worried about '' a hearty laugh follows her words as her body fills with excitement for there more intimate scenes tomorrow, yeah the day was going to be a suckfest but not all of it. 

Feeling the script being pulled from her hands she looks up just as long legs are settling on either side of hers, arms wrapping around her neck as Alycia firmly settles into her lap, her own hands moving naturally to grip her waist ever so slightly 

'' How about we practice some scenes for tomorrow '' the words come out a little huskier then normal making Eliza's hairs stand on end 

'' Alycia-Debnam Carey are you using tomorrow as an excuse to have your way with me '' 

Her eyes widen as pink lips are only inches away now, her eyes quickly darting between beautiful green eyes and soft plump lips as the tension and desire builds between them sending a shiver through her entire body, the urge to give in finally taking over as she pulls Alycia in crashing there lips together in a soft kiss, not wanting to miss any little bit of how the brunette tastes and feels against her. Completely lost in each other Alycia moves her hands to tangle in blonde locks as Eliza's grip stays firm against her hips pulling her body closer as they continue to explore each other, the heat between them growing but neither one quite ready to push any further, content in the soft movement of there lips against each other 

'' Eliza were.....Holy fuck!! What am I seeing right now '' 

Opening her eyes in shock she locks straight on to Alycia's green eyes which are wide with shock at the sudden intrusion of there friend who had the worst timing in history! Still frozen in place, hands still tight on Alycia's waist, brain still registering the fact that they have Well and truly just been outed she goes to stand breaking the kiss and making Alycia fumble to her feet as she goes to straighten out her dress which had apparently slid up her thighs during there makeout session, her eyes lingering on the smooth skin of Alycia's thigh as she hears someone clear there throat bringing her back to reality and forcing her eyes up, searching for the noise she settles on Lindsey's face, a smug smile sitting on her lips as her eyes look between her and Alycia waiting for some sort of explanation 

'' Ok guys a little bit of context would be great right about now, unless you want me to assume? '' 

The blush is spreading fast on her cheeks as she struggles to find the right words to answer her ridiculously annoying friend, looking over at Alycia she finds a small smile sitting on her lips almost unnoticeable but not to her, the sight sending a calm through her as her eyes settle back on her friend 

'' Is there any chance you'd believe that we were just practicing for our scene's tomorrow '' her words elicit a snort from both of her friends making her roll her eyes hard 

'' Alycia! Fine! we were making out and yes its new, yes we like each other and no you can't tell anyone. At least until we figure out what this is '' the words came out in a flurry leaving her breathless and completely flustered as she looked between her friend's who were both staring at her with completely different expressions, one filled with pride and what she guessed and kind of hoped was just a hint of lust deep in her green eyes and the other face full of amusement with a smile to match....she knew then and there they were never going to live this down. Moving towards Alycia, taking her hand in hers and giving a gentle squeeze she looks up to see her favourite smile grow wide across her face making her smile like an idiot completely forgetting Lindsey still standing in the same exact spot watching them both 

'' Ok wow, you guys really like each other huh. I mean just looking at you two right now its all over your faces, how did I miss this? And how long? I need to know everything '' 

'' Telling you everything would take a while Linds, and were still kind of getting used to it ourselves '' 

'' I've got time, its not like its my scene were shooting tomorrow, besides Marie is going to be here soon so if you want me to keep my excitement inside you better dish....pleasseee '' excitement filled her words and she couldn't help but laugh at her friend, she knew Lindsey wasn't going to let them off the hook so one quick glance at Alycia who gave her a nod and what she thought was the sexiest smirk she'd ever seen she found herself sat on the sofa with her two friends both taking turns telling there story of how they ended up here, head over heels and with no idea what was going to happen, all they did know was that they wanted each other more then either would admit they just had to figure out the rest. 

'' Ok just give me a minute to process because this right here is like an actual love story! How did I not see this coming, were always all together and I missed the signs, damn! '' 

'' What can I say...when your in love with your best friend who you think is totally straight you kind of get good at making it less obvious '' she says with a casual tone looking between Eliza and Lindsey who she now notices have stopped talking making panic shoot through her body because OMG she just said she loves Eliza! Her face now mirroring the shocked faces staring back 

'' Um ok I think that's my cue to leave, but I will say I love this so much '' they both watch as the brunette pulls the door shut behind her leaving them both sat in silence, hands still intertwined as green eyes finally look up into blue still at a loss for words 

'' Your in love with me? '' she trys to sound calm and not a mess of panic which is exactly what she's feeling right now but the hint of fear in Alycia's eyes tells her otherwise 

'' God I'm sorry it just slipped out but now its out I kind of don't want to take it back. I think I've been falling in love with you ever since we first met '' she reaches out to cup Eliza's cheek brushing her thumb over her cheek bone just as her words fall from her lips, yes she was totally in love with Eliza Taylor no point denying it now, she just hoped the beautiful blonde in front of her wasn't freaked out by her admission. Blue eyes were staring back now a slight gloss starting to cover them as she felt her lean in to her palm, a warm smile taking over her features 

'' Alycia...I'm so in love with you '' 

Hearing those words fall from her best friend's lips made her heart swell more then she ever thought possible, the panic all but vanishing, her whole body tingled with excitement and love for the girl sat in front of her the girl she hoped would be her girl. Words failing her she did the only thing she could think of in that moment, reaching her hand round to the back of Eliza's neck she pulled her in for a heated kiss a small gasp escaping the other girl as there lips connected, the kiss was messy and needy and exactly what they were both feeling, the want for each other spilling over, both not wanting to hide from it a minute longer. Tilting her head to gain better access she dragged Eliza's bottom lip between her teeth gaining another small gasp from the blonde as she quickly soothed it with a brush of her tongue, feeling Eliza part her lips she didn't hesitate not able to stop the moan as there tongues collided, both lost in each other 

Knock....knock 

Pulling apart breathless, hooded eyes scanning the face of the girl in front of her she could see disappointment crossing her beautiful features the sight making her snort out a small laugh 

'' I think you have a visitor '' hers words being met with the most adorable eye roll 

'' No one ever knocks! And today of all days everybody wants to see me, unbelievable! '' 

She can't help but laugh at the pout that appears on the other girls lips, leaving a quick peck to those soft lips she stands pulling Eliza with her 

'' Come on, the sooner we see who's on the other side of that door the sooner I can have you all to myself again '' 

Parting slightly she can see the fire burning in her favourite blue eyes and smiles at the sight, eyes glancing down to her lips for just a second, god this girl is going to be the death of her.


End file.
